A Change in Plans
by EvanescentBlue
Summary: Knowing the future isn't always the same as being able to prevent it, as Namikaze Arashi knows all to well. This time, however, he's determined to succeed. Meanwhile Uzumaki Naruto doesn't always know what to make of Arashi, his uncle and guardian. Sometimes, it's like they're the same person - but that's impossible! ...Right? Time travel-related AU


**EvanescentBlue:** This idea's been biting me in the head for a while and it's getting to the point where I must write it down or go nuts. Anyway, this is taking a back seat role compared to my other stories, which are already sidelined themselves, so I can't promise constant or consistent updates.

[Insert disclaimer here]

* * *

Naruto had nothing against dogs, really. They were kinda cute, and kinda fluffy, and he supposed they could be kinda cool to have around. Kakashi-nii who was now Kakashi-sensei liked dogs. So did Kiba.

So really, Naruto liked dogs. And animals could usually tell whether or not someone liked them, right? So logically dogs would like Naruto since Naruto liked dogs. They'd also like Sakura-chan since Sakura-chan probably liked dogs too. They'd hate Sasuke-teme since animals were supposed to know if someone was a douchebag or not. This meant that the dogs would turn their backs on Sasuke and only let Naruto and Sakura-chan walk them, leaving Sasuke out of the loop. Of course Naruto would take the most troublesome ones, leaving Sakura-chan free to take the smallest and nicest dog. Then Naruto and Sakura-chan, being the only ones walking the dogs, would talk a bit and Sakura-chan would be impressed by Naruto's great personality and humor. Then Kakashi-sensei would show up and compliment them on a mission well-done while Sasuke got in trouble for not doing anything. Afterwards Sakura-chan would admit that she liked Naruto and was very grateful that he willingly did most of the work, and did he want to go get ramen later?

That was what was supposed to happen.

"Oi! Down boy! Down! _Down_!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled down the slope, somehow managing to bump into every single rock on the way. "Stop! Down! Do - _mmfbluhgah-_"

The leash sprang free of his hand and the dog barked before speeding off into the trees. Behind it Naruto spluttered and picked his head out of the mudhole.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered, handing Sakura the leash of his (much smaller) dog. A moment later the Uchiha leapt lightly over Naruto's head and disappeared into the woods, presumably to chase after the runaway.

"Honestly!" Sakura sighed. "Can't you do _anything_ right, Naruto?"

"But Sakura-chan! You looked like you needed help, so I-"

"Who needs help from YOU?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Sasuke-kun was much closer! You can't even handle your own job!"

"What? Hey, it was Sasuke's fault in the first place! You saw how he tripped me and-"

"Don't blame Sasuke-kun for your own failures! Geez!"

Sakura turned and stalked off with the rest of the dogs in tow. Naruto stared after her glumly, then threw a scowl at where Sasuke disappeared and carefully picked himself out of the mud. Maybe if he was lucky his uncle wasn't home and wouldn't see him like this...

* * *

Arashi wasn't really someone who liked to laugh at himself. Technically this meant that he shouldn't be laughing at his nephew, who was really just _him_ in a different timeline, but after twelve years of playing father/uncle it was all but impossible to view the kid as anything but his actual nephew.

"Hey Naruto," Arashi said, giving a two-fingered wave to the glowering mud monster standing in the doorway and desperately struggling to contain his amusement. "How was your mission?"

"It was great! It went perfectly!" Naruto shot his uncle one of his trademark grins. The desired effect was slightly ruined since due to the mud and the still-mutinous expression in his eyes he ended up looking less like an exuberant boy and more like a vaguely constipated swamp monster.

Arashi gave up and burst out laughing. Naruto crossed his arms and scowled.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault dattebayo! Sakura-chan needed help so I was gonna go but the teme got in my way and-oi! You listening, occhan?"

"Listening! Listening!" Arashi rubbed a hand across his face and willed himself to calm down, though he still let out a few chuckles here and there. "You really shouldn't call him teme, you know? I know you don't like Sasuke a lot, but he's still your teammate." Yes it was pretty hypocritical of him, but he was Naruto's guardian now and needed to act like a responsible adult at least occasionally. He also felt more than a little guilty for not being able to prevent the Uchiha massacre despite doing his best to subtly dissuade Fugaku and Mikoto from the coup d'etat and constantly finding ways to remind the Sandaime and the council of the Uchiha clan's importance and contributions to the village.

Sometimes he wondered what point there was to his little time traveling adventure, in which a jutsu gone wrong somehow threw him back in time, stuffed him into the de-whiskered and de-Kyuubified body of a six-year-old, and dumped him just outside of Konoha's gates. But then he'd remember Naruto in the Academy, happier than he had ever been at that age, or glance at the many photos of him and his 'brother' Minato growing up together. Then he'd remind himself that he'd been given a chance he'd never thought he'd have and that there were many things yet to come. Even if he couldn't stop the massacre he could stop Orochimaru and prevent Sasuke's betrayal. He could quietly contact Itachi somehow and maybe even reconcile the brothers to some extent. The Sandaime didn't have to die, and neither did Jiraiya later in the future if Arashi 'accidentally' picked up some information on Nagato beforehand. No one knew about Arashi's true origins but he was still one of Konoha's best and most trusted shinobi. All he had to do was report some suspicious activity, leave an anonymous tip...

"I'll stop calling him a teme when he stops being one!" Naruto grumbled, stalking off to the bathroom.

Arashi shook his head and wondered if he'd been so dramatic when he was that age. Definitely not, he decided after a long moment. He might have been...excitable and more than a little prone to pranks, but he was pretty sure he'd never been _that_ childish and obstinate. Right?


End file.
